Post Factum
by michbacz
Summary: Roy Montgomery died trying to protect his family and his friends. Does his last act before death will be enough to gain redemption? Read and see...  MY VERSION OF CASTLE SEASON 4
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. I just need to do this :) I simply can not wait to September for season 4 premiere, so I need to write this. Sorry, I hope you forgive me :)  
>It's my version o season 4 premiere episode so don't kill me...<p>

It all came to me after I saw a scene when Capt. Montgomery was sending files from his safe to someone. Just before he died he "mentioned" it to Lockwood that he "saw to that" that no one will harm Beckett.

_SPOILERS: Of course season 3 finale... and more! :) (in my wild imagination)_  
><em>DISCLAMER: I do not own Castle or anything what is associated wit this absolutely amazing TV show. Pleas don't sue... :)<em>  
><em>LANGUAGE: English is not my primary language so I am very - very - very sorry for any grammar mistakes which I made writing this story. I hope you forgive me and you will enjoy this fanfic anyway.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>  
><strong>"Long time no see old friend"<strong>

Adam Lambert moved chip card over the sensor which was blocking the entrance to his office. He stifled a yawn, and tried to stop smile on his lips, when red light changed to green allowing him to enter.  
>"Open sesame" - he muttered quietly to himself and shook his head with a mild embarrassment.<br>Maybe it was stupid, but he really liked the all 21st century electronics surrounding him everywhere. Wherever it was a coffee maker, or business computer, or silly sensor guarding the door of his office (his castle). He simply liked to work when everything around him was in the right rhythm. And electronic gadgets was always all about rhythm.  
>He shook his head realizing pure foolishness in his thinking and then opened the door and walked into his office. His laptop left in stand - by mode quickly returned to life and automatic email box - began to inform him of the incoming messages.<br>He sighed, staring at the number of emails which he needed to face in the beginning of a day and quickly calculated in his mind how much time it would take. It won't be an easy task, but his job required the same amount of paperwork that a particular action. Long time ago he already resigned himself to that fact.  
>He pressed a button on the desk phone. A second later, on the other side he heard familiar voice.<br>"What do you need dear Capo di tutti capi?"  
>He laughed softly and shook his head.<br>"Annie! You are the Light of my miserable life... would you be so kind and made me a cup of coffee?"  
>Easy, easy boss... I'm in the bar already" her voice was colored with light irony. "I'll be in a minute!"<br>Moment later the door to the office once opened again, and his assistant appeared. In one hand she was holding a cup of steaming beverage, and in the other pile of papers. Adam threw her amused look his eyes move slowly on her - already well rounded figure.  
>Hey, Dumbo!" he greeted her cheerfully.<br>A woman had sent him a murderous look, but it was clear that she knew he was joking.  
>"If don't you want me to spit MORE into your coffee than I already do, you will never call me a Dumbo... ever again" - her voice was as sweet as chocolate with horse - radish.<br>With smooth movement she put his coffee on the desk and looked at him with question and amused defiance.  
>"More than usual, eh?" he winked at her, then raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay. I give you my word that it was for the last time."<br>"Sure" she snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it"  
>"You had it coming for this Capo di tutti capi stuff" he shook his finger at her. "Agency don't like when their employes talk to each other pretending that they are Cosa Nostra."<br>"Yeah, yeah I'm not afraid."  
>He lightly tapped his finger on the desk phone.<br>"Psssss they are recording everything!" - he laughed. "You won't even notice when internal affairs will become interested in us and our activities."  
>She shrugged her shoulders ignoring the problem and put hand on her round belly.<br>"How are the twins?" - Lambert asked with concern. "They give you hell today?"  
>"Not really, but you know how it is - the fifth month has its own rules."<br>He chuckled.  
>"To be honest I don't really "know" - "how" it this. I was never pregnant." - he winked. "But you know with today's advanced technology it may be only a matter of time."<br>She shook her head in terror.  
>"Stop it! Or I'm going to have nightmares at night! You're just like my husband!" she accused him.<br>Adam eyebrows slightly drove upwards.  
>"Divine? Handsome? Eloquent? Wonderful? Unique...?<br>Annoying!" she clarified. You love to talk foolishness just to mess with my already fragile psyche."  
>He laughed.<br>Okay, I'm sorry. Truce?" - he asked hopefully.  
>"It never was a war in the first place" - she replied. "But okay. If you promise me not to mess with me whole day - I promise never to speak Truth about you."<br>Lambert combined two fingers in a gesture of oath.  
>"Scout's honor"<br>She confronted him with her eyes.  
>"I read your file, boss. You never were a scout."<br>"Oops."  
>"Exactly ... but okay, let it be. I know that you always keep your word."<br>He theatrically saluted her and took a sip of coffee.  
>"Perfect as always" - he muttered at the drink.<br>"Of course it is!"  
>There was a silence for a few seconds, then Lambert nodded in the direction of her hands.<br>"Lots of mail?"  
>"As always" she put the pile on his desktop. "Additionally, you have a bigger package from New York."<br>"From the Big Apple? Well, this is interesting! he began to search through the papers. "From whom?"  
>"From Captain Montgomery of the 12th precinct."<br>His hands stop for a moment.  
>"Are you kidding?" he stared at her. "From Roy?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Yes. From captain Roy Montgomery. You know him?"<br>Yes, indeed" - he smiled broadly taking large gray envelope form the pile. "He's one of the best cops in NY. My mentor... He taught me everything I know ... bah! Everything, and even more."  
>"Really?"<br>"But of course! Damn! I haven't talk to him for over two years. I wonder what's this about? He could call me. Interesting, very interesting."  
>Hearing a voice full of curiosity, his boss Anna smiled slightly and left the room closing the door behind her. She knew perfectly well that when Adam was really fascinated by something, there was no power to force him to abandon the topic.<br>Lambert slit the envelope and pulled out its contents onto his desk.  
>Surprised he looked closely at four personal files which emerged. Three of them had identification numbers which, as Adam knew from the autopsy was simply document about city employees. The forth however had only a single name - without any other writing.<br>Lambert frowned, when he quickly recognized that name, but soon his attention focused on a single sheet of paper, which was also attached to these documents.  
>He spread it with puzzlement and quickly read through the first few sentences.<p>

...

_It was a letter from Roy Montgomery addressed directly to him._

...

Suddenly he felt something cold touching every single cell in his body and in a split of second all his good humor simply evaporated.  
>For the first time in a long time... he felt fear.<br>Fear stoke him suddenly and clenched his throat with terror.  
>His face turned into a stony mask but some way he noticed that his whole body starts to tremble.<br>He yanked cell phone out of his pocket, found right number and pressed the call button. After waiting a few seconds, he heard a voice automated attendant "The caller is out of range. Please leave "  
>Lambert paled and nervously repeated the operation couple of times.<br>"Roy, pick up, please" - he whispered softly.  
>Unfortunately, each call ended with the same.<br>"The subscriber is currently unreachable."  
>Man cursed loudly and threw a his cell on the desk.<br>In a dream he reach out and press the intercom button.  
>"Yes, boss?" he heard Anna's voice.<br>"Find me immediately phone number to 12th precinct in New York and put me through to Captain Montgomery."  
>"Okay. Anything else?"<br>"Immediately Anna! he almost snapped, but he lowered the tone in the last moment but tension in his voice was evident.  
>"Give me a few seconds" - she said, then hung up.<br>Lambert closed his eyes for a moment trying to collect his thoughts and then breathed deeply several times. The he looked once again at piece of paper which he hold in his hand.  
>His eyes quickly scanned document absorbing every single word.<br>On his face - as in a kaleidoscope passed whole range of feelings. From the disbelief, shock and anger - to sorrow and compassion.  
>He didn't know how much time has passed - a few seconds, few minutes so he jumped in his chair when he felt a gentle touch on his arm.<br>He raised his eyes and looked at Anna. Engrossed by letter he didn't even notice when she enter.  
>Now, looking at her face he knew what she would say before she opened her mouth.<br>"Please say it" he asked quietly.  
>"I called the 12 th. Captain Roy Montgomery was killed during in shootout 4 days ago" - she said quietly.<br>Lambert closed his eyes.  
>He felt as if someone hit him right in the solar plexus.<br>For a few long seconds he could not even remember how to breathe. He tried to compose himself and after a struggle he managed that. "There will another time for mourning" - he told himself. "What I need to do now is to act!"  
>He forced himself to concentrate on the voice of his assistant.<br>"Funeral was yesterday..." - she continue. She hesitated for a moment as if not knowing whether to talk further.  
>Adam urged her with his eyes guessing that something went horribly wrong.<br>"Something happened at the funeral, am I right?"  
>She nodded.<br>"There was an incident."  
>"What kind of incident"<br>"Sniper attack."  
>She said it slowly as if she alone could not believe what she just said.<br>"Bullet hit a detective from the 12th when she was spoke in the memory of Capt. Montgomery. Bullet hit her in the chest."  
>He frowned, thinking hard.<br>"Is she alive?" - he asked shortly.  
>"Yes" - she confirmed, "But she is in critical condition in hospital. She got shot in the right lung. Duty officer from the precinct was not able to give me the details, but from what he said I figured that she is still fighting for her life."<br>"What's her name?"  
>"Beckett. Detective Kate Beckett."<br>Lambert squeezed tightly latter from Roy which he held in his hand until his fingers turned white.  
>Slowly he moved his eyes over the text, pausing several times after spotting name that Anna just mentioned.<br>He put the paper on the desk and hide his face in his hands. He tried to breathe deeply several times and after a few seconds he calmed down enough that he could begin to think clearly once again. In his mind it gradually began to crystallize delicate outline of a plan.  
>He looked at his watch, and then at his assistant. She was clearly upset and she was looking him without a word.<br>"It's 8 a.m." - he said slowly. "Please call the director's assistant and set me a meeting with him at twelve, okay?"  
>She nodded and he continued.<br>"I have a few hours to review this... papers... before I get to the boss..." - he sighed. "|I also plan a few things."  
>"I understand. Do you need my help in anything?" - she asked.<br>He shook his head.  
>"No, thanks Annie. It's all for now... I just need to prepare for this meeting. Please let me know as soon as you get confirmation."<br>"Of course."  
>She turned towards the exit, but after taking a few steps she stopped for a moment and looked back at him.<br>"Adam ... I'm very sorry about your friend."  
>"With titanic effort he managed to send her a weak smile.<br>"Thank you, Annie. He was a really special man. I'll miss him greatly."  
>She nodded and quietly closed the door behind her.<br>Lambert looked for a few seconds at the documents laying on his desk. His eyes slowly began to resemble the cold steel.  
>"Don't worry Roy" - he said quietly, as if trying to calm ghost of his mentor. "I'm gonna do what you ask me to do."<br>He clenched his fists.  
>"I swear to you on our friendship" - he whispered.<br>He opened the first pack of papers started to read. Now he had to plan his every move, but for him it was nothing unusual. Only the first phase will be requiring rushing things down after that everything will calm down.  
>It will take time... but time will help him to organize everything...<br>And when all the pieces of this puzzle will be together in right place...  
>Than all the guilty people will regret that they were born...<p>

To quote Wyatt Earp...  
><em>"You tell 'em I'm coming!"<em>  
><em>"And Hell's coming with me you hear!"<em>  
><em>"Hell's coming with me!"<em>

I promise Roy!  
>Scout's honor!<p>

* * *

><p>this is the end of part one...<p>

would you like me to continue? :)


	2. Chapter 2

_This is next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it._  
><em>Again, I apologize for any grammatical errors and misspellings.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**"Boss, I really need to do this!"**

Adam liked the Director's office. Every time he was visiting there - this room filled him with pease. It was difficult to describe but it was true.  
>It really was strange because most of the employees of the Agency avoided like the plague meeting with the head of their office.<br>But himsel was just... At ease. It was that propably because of their friendship.  
>I was a simple room with spartan decor which comprised a sizable desk, several cabinets, a few chairs and a dozen photos on the walls.<br>He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and was surprised to realize that it is already four o'clock. This meeting already took them four hours and he didn't know when they passed. He whistled quietly through his teeth, shaking his head in disbelief.  
>Director finished reading the last sentence of the documents brought by Lambert, sighed deeply and put them back on the desk.<br>For a moment there was silence in the room, which was broken.  
>"You are really planning to do this?"<br>"Yes"  
>"You're crazy."<br>"Maybe"  
>"Fuck! Adam... I know perfectly well that you are a capable man - but this shit is a major league by itself"<br>"I had more difficult cases in my life"  
>"Yes, but you've never been emotionally involved in them"<br>"It's also true"  
>"I should lock you somewhere before you even start this escapade, you know that?"<br>"I know. And frankly I think thet it's best plan of action for you."  
>"You are not leaving me many options"<br>"Because you're the boss"  
>"Yes I am."<br>He sighed.  
>"I should lock you up for a few weeks in some solitary, wait for you to cool down and hope that you come to your senses."<br>"Probably yes, and I know perfectly well that you heve in your disposal all measures possible to do so. But you know what it will bring?"  
>"I know."<br>"I will say it out loud if I may."  
>"Yessss... pleaseee... go ahead"<br>"You can lock my up, but you know that someday you'll have to let me go. And I give you my word that I will not let this matter drop. This man was my mentor. He was my friend. I own him that much."  
>Silence.<br>"I own it to myself. Besides..."  
>"Besides what?"<br>"Besides, this is not just about Roy. There are others involved. People he cared about. Innocent people. You and Me long time ago promised - that we will protect those kind of people."  
>Director banged his fist on the table.<br>"I do not need you to remind me of the oath. I remember it perfectly."  
>"Sorry, but you know what I meant. You're a good man, Jeff, a good friend. Roy was also someone like that. Therefore - for a friend - I'm able to go to hell and back. I'll do that for him likie i would do the saame for you."<br>"Roy was a criminal."  
>"Of course he was - now I know that becasuse he told me about it in his letter. But I also know that he was a damn good man and an exceptional police officer, who as a young boy made ?a colossal mistake and regret it for the rest of his life."<br>"He might have to report this crime and answer for his actions."  
>"You know perfectly well that if he did - he wouldn't survive in jail 5 minutes."<br>Adam growled.  
>"In addition, I need to protect his people."<br>Director gazed at Lambert.  
>"Criminal Adam! He was criminal! Is it mean anything to you?"<br>"At this point, no."  
>"Fuck! You cann't say such things to me, damn it! "<br>"Would you prefer a lie?  
>"Of course not, but ... Shit! I'm just trying to understand you, because from what you say... you are able to risk so much for someone who simply may not deserve it."<br>"Roy deserves it... deserved. "  
>"This is dangerous. How do you know that you will not cross line between what is right and wrong? Are you sure of your judgments right now?"<br>"You know me."  
>"Yes, I know you... but it does not answer my question."<br>"He was my friend. He was a good man who has paid too high a price for his mistake."  
>"I am your friend too, you know?"<br>"Yes, you are."  
>"So what would happen if I get into trouble, eh? If it suddenly became clear that I... robbed a bank for example. Or I took a bribe. What would you do?"<br>"First of all, I would kick your ass for stupidity..."  
>"Adam..."<br>"... And then I would smuggle you to a peaceful country with no extradition treaty with the U.S."  
>"You are killing me! I shouldn't even hear such things from your mouth! Fuck! For these words alone I should lock you up and throw away the key!"<br>"You first started inventing stories."  
>"I wanted to prove my point."<br>"And did you?"  
>"Adam ... you know, that you shouldn'r piss off the man who has to give you permission to go on with this sick plan?"<br>He nodded his head and remain quiet for a moment.  
>"You know my plan - I told you it in detail. Now the decision is up to you. "<br>"No matter what you decide and you do what you're planning?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Fuck."  
>He smiled.<br>"But you also know that without your support it will be much harder for me. Not impossible... but harder."  
>The Director sighed deeply.<br>"You know that it might go bad?"  
>"I know."<br>"You know, that's quite possible that you will earn a bullet and end at the bottom of the Hudson River?"  
>"Yes."<br>"You know that all the people you want to protect may die before the end of all this?"  
>"I know."<br>"You need to realize, that whatever happens, the Agency has never known you?"  
>"As always."<br>Adam's superior nodded his head slightly.  
>"Okay - God hel me - do whatever you need to do."<br>"Thank you."  
>His boss relaxed on his chair.<p>

"What exactly do you need from me now?"  
>"I need a job."<br>"You really want to be the man in charge at 12th?"  
>"Yes. Just having this position will give me access to everything. Can we do it?"<br>"Of course we can. I'll take it to the the chief of NYPD. "  
>"Can he manage that?"<br>"Tes. Ron is man of the Agency. It will be settled. Tomorrow you will get the nomination - people from 12th will also be informed."  
>"Okay."<br>"What else?"  
>"I can not enter straight from the street to the rank of captain. I need some papers."<br>On Director's mouth appeared a shadow of a smile.  
>"We have thousands of ready-made identity. Just select the right one."<br>"It had to be flawless. They will check me for sure. And I'm not talking only about cops."  
>"Did you forget where you work? Really?"<br>"Sorry, that was dumb."  
>"What else do you need?"<br>"Those things were the most important... What would also help is someone with form the Backup Departament. They may come in handy someday."  
>"You could use the contacts of the Agency. But only as a freelancer. Do you understand?"<br>"Thanks. It's enough."  
>Silence fall between to men for a moment.<br>"What do you think ... how long it's gonna take?"  
>Lambert shrugged his shoulders slightly.<br>"It won't be easy task... or quick."  
>"That's an understatement of the year."<br>"Funny."  
>He pointed tat the papers lying on director's desk.<br>"Those materials that Roy sent me are real, but this won't matter in court... Like they say - Friut of Poisonus Tree... Every lawyer who takes more than 10 bucks an hour would had a field day with those papers.  
>He pondered for a moment.<br>"Also I can not destroy memory of Roy. I simply can't do this. I need to get to the evidence that will destroy that son of the bitch and his whole organisation. It will take time."  
>"How long?"<br>"At least a few months ... perhaps a year.  
>The Director nodded.<br>"Okay."  
>There was silence for a moment.<br>"Thank you."  
>"I owe you that much."<br>"Anyway - thank you."  
>"Don't mention it - ever."<br>After a moment he added.  
>"Good luck, Adam"<br>"Thanks boss."

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

**This part ends The Prologue, which was necessary to tie all the action of this story. I know that you are waiting for Castle and Beckett and I can promise that - they are coming in next chapter :)**


End file.
